LOTM: Silence Reigns S2 P15/Transcript
(The infected Otto is seen during the night as he walks across the rooftops on his tendrils) Otto: Such a beautiful city. Filled with such perfect test subjects. ???: Yes, it is beautiful isn't it? Otto: Hm? (Otto turns as he finds Carnage standing behind him) Carnage: Hello there Octavius. Otto: So, you must be Cletus Kasady am I right? Carnage: You can call me by my true name, Carnage. Otto: If you insist "Carnage". Carnage: That's more like it. Otto: So Carnage, what do you want? Carnage: Excuse me? Otto: Well you obviously didn't show up here without reason now did you? Carnage: Perceptive one aren't you? Otto: You could say that. Carnage: Well Octavius if you must now, I heard about your little gimmick with your infection. I'm here to recruit you. Otto: Recruit me? Carnage: You see, I have a little group forming. A group of men who wish to see these fake heroes fall. I want you in on it. Otto: Really now? Carnage: Face it Otto, with your brilliant mind and our raw power, we can do anything we want! Otto: Well, I do have something you could find interesting. Carnage: Oooooh, what's that Otto? Otto: I have the resources and materials necessary to create some Super-Soldiers for you guys. Carnage: Using what? (Otto pulls out a vial of blood) Otto: With this. It's only a single sample, but before my infection I was able to obtain the resources necessary to copy the Quirks of Class 1-A onto other beings! Carnage: Really now? Interesting. Otto: With that line of reasoning, I will gladly join your group Carnage. Carnage: Good. With those samples, our group shall rival everyone in this Multiverse! Otto: If that is your intent. Carnage: You know it is! It looks like we finally got the brains of our group in on the fun! Otto: You know it Carnage. Carnage: I know. Now follow me, we've got so much to do! (Otto and Carnage leave. It then cuts to the Defenders back home as they all do various things around the house. Jessica and Sammy are seen on the beach as Sammy finally finishes his small sand castle) Sammy: Yes, I did it! Jessica: Nice one Sammy! Sammy: So awesome! (Alex steps down toward the two) Alex: What's going on? Jessica: Sammy finally finished his castle. (Alex looks down and sees the small castle) Alex: Oh uhhhh, great! Sammy: It's not the biggest, but it's a start. Alex: Yeah, it's good Sammy. Sammy: Thanks! Richie: Hey guys! (The three turn to find Richie in his Ant-Man outfit on top of the hill) Richie: I'm coming down! Alex: Do it! (Richie jumps down and shrinks) Richie: WOOOO- OH CRAP!! (Richie lands, sinking into the sand due to his size) Alex: Richie! (Alex and Jessica run over to help Richie as they look down at where he landed) Jessica: Richie? Are you okay? Alex: Can you hear us? (Richie suddenly regrows, causing sand to shoot out around him as he sticks halfway out of the ground gasping for air) Alex: You okay?! Richie: Yeah, I'm fine. Guess I underestimated my landing zone. Jessica: A little bit yeah. Richie: Can uhhhh, can someone help me out? Alex: Yeah hold on. (Alex grabs Richie and pulls him out as he stands up and wipes himself off) Richie: There we go. Alex: What was the point of that? Richie: No idea to be honest with you. Jessica: Whatever it was, it wasn't really smart. Richie: Yeah, you're probably right about that. Alex: You gonna be okay? Richie: I think I'll live. Alex: That's good. Richie: Yeah. (Richie takes his helmet off as he turns it over, causing some sand to fall out as he shakes it out) Richie: Guess this suit's gonna need cleaning again. Jessica: Can't you just change it? Richie: Yeah hold on. (Richie switches to his Advanced Suit) Richie: Ahh, there we go. Jessica: Feel better? Richie: I guess. Alex: Nice. Richie: So, what's going on out here? Sammy: Nothing, we were just- (Sammy stops talking before he begins to freeze up) Jessica: Sammy? (Sammy begins to wretch and cough as his skin begins to shed) Jessica: SAMMY! Alex: Wait! Look! (Sammy finishes shedding as he grows in size equivalent to a small child as he gasps for air) Sammy: Ow. Richie: The hell? Alex: No way! He evolved! Sammy: Huh? Jessica: *gasp* He did! Sammy: Huh, weird. (Sammy looks at his hands in confusion) Sammy: I haven't even eaten yet. Jessica: He's so cute! Alex: He must've reached the adolescent stage. Sammy: Really? Awesome! (Jessica runs up and hugs Sammy) Jessica: I'm so proud of you Sammy! You actually- AH! (Jessica stumbles back in shock as Sammy's hand catches fire) Sammy: WHOA!! Richie: What is that?! Alex: His magic! It must be his Shadow DNA! Sammy: *gasp* I'm a wizard! Richie: Yeah! Jessica: Doesn't that hurt? Sammy: Actually it doesn't! This is awesome, I'm a full-blown wizard now! Alex: I think it's a basic form, but it should improve as you grow. Sammy: COOL!! Jessica: Yeah! You're so close to becoming a true Defender Sammy! Sammy: Yeah, then I can- (Miles runs outside and yells for the group) Miles: Guys, get up here Carnage and his team are in town! Alex: Huh? Miles: We're doing roll-call now hurry up! (Miles runs back inside) Jessica: Roll-call? (Alex shrugs in confusion. It then cuts to all the Defenders in the living room as Jack stands in front of the group with a clipboard) Jack: Alright, I'm calling names. Psychic-Boy. Alex: Huh? Jack: Got it. Broccoli kid. Izuku: Are you serious? Jack: Okay. Tree frog. Tsuyu: Ribbit? Jack: Kay. Electrical outlets one and two. Tom: Jack. Denki: Come on! Jack: Walking storage shed! Momo: I hate you. Jack: Icicle lady. Erin: Jack! Jack: Walking Terrorism! Bakugo: I'll kill you! Jack: Sticky kid! Miles: On my life... Jack: Zombies one two three and four! Omega: Come on! Charlie: Seriously? Jack: Ant-Kid. Richie: Te odio Jack. (I hate you Jack.) Jack: Zero-Gravity Environment! Uraraka: Are those even our names you have written on there? Jack: Okay, all you other lackies! Good, everyone's accounted for! (The group glares at Jack) Jack: Well stop standing around, let's go! Erin: You and me are gonna have a talk about this later. Jack: Eh, a quick make out session and you'll forget about it. Erin: The hell I will! Alex: Come on, we'll discuss it later. Let's just head out! (The heroes all stand and head out after Carnage and his team. It then cuts to Carnage and Electro as they attack a group of officers who fire back at them) Carnage: Come on whelps! You're really not proving your points here! Electro: Your performance sucks! Try something a little BETTER! (Electro fires a wave of electricity that knocks most of the officers away while also flipping over a few cruisers) Electro: Now that's a five-star show! Carnage: Nice one Max! Electro: Means a lot coming from you man! Carnage: But still, shut up and keep blasting them! Electro: There's the real Carnage. (Electro looks over and sees the Defenders approaching) Electro: Ah crud. Carnage, we got trouble! (Carnage looks and sees The Defenders) Carnage: Goddammit, Darren, Stain get your asses out here now! Yellowjacket: Coming! Carnage: Hurry! (The Defenders arrive and stop in front of the villains) Electro: Carnage, how about you guys stay behind? I got this. Alex: It's over now Carnage! You're team needs to give up! Izuku: Yeah! Carnage: Go crazy Max. Take your new friend with you. Miles: New friend? (A figure suddenly flies through the group and grabs Izuku by the neck and flies into the air with him, revealing him as The Vulture) Vulture: Hello there Deku! Miles: Deku no! (Vulture begins to choke Izuku with one hand as he tries to free himself) Vulture: Ever wanted to take a fight to the skies before? Alex: Who the hell is that?! Electro: One of our newest members, Adrian Toomes. We call him The Vulture. Carnage: He's one of the best we've seen! Erin: He can fly?! Yellowjacket: All thanks to that pack of his! Vulture: Now then, what say we end this little flight shall we? (Vulture flies over and rams Izuku into a wall at high speed) Uraraka: DEKU!! Vulture: Good start huh? But I can do it again! (Vulture pulls Izuku back and slams him head first into the wall before throwing him down into the ground next to The Defenders) Tom: Holy crap! Alex: Kiro get over there! Kiro: Got it! Momo: That was- (A tendril suddenly wraps around Momo's arm and lifts her up) Erin: The hell?? Tom: Oh no. (The Defenders look to find Otto standing behind them as he glares at Momo growling) Alex: Otto?! Otto: Hello kids. Nice to finally see you all again. Carnage: Hey Ock, be sure to kill them quick okay? Otto: You got it. Tom: Ock? Otto: Doctor Octopus. You may consider that my new name from here on out. Alex: Oooh, Doc Ock. Nice ring to it I must say actually. Otto: Thank you. Too bad the compliments won't save your life. Jack: Hey, you might wanna put the girl down before we hurt you old man! Otto: Old man? Hm, you Shadows really aren't the brightest bulbs now aren't you? Jack: That hell did you just say!? *Hands burst into flames* Erin: Jack whoa clam down! He's got Momo! You might hurt her by mistake! Otto: I'd listen to her if I were you (As he said that, Otto brings on of his tendrils right to Momo's neck which makes her worried) Otto: One thrust and she's gone. Miles: Jeez, this mutation. Richie: We need to think of something fast! (The other members of Carnage's team then surround the heroes) Yellowjacket: Now we've got you surrounded heroes! Vulture: It's over! Carnage: Brace yourselves heroes, you're about to face your biggest threat yet! The Sinister Six! (The heroes all look around in fear at their new opponents, concerned at how they'll combat these villains all at once) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:22kingdomheartsfan